rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: XJ220
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Description Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the JAGUAR XJ220, after was updated. Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 starts August 20.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Aug 21st (local time), the event can be completed 4x24 hours later, 11PM Aug 24th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the JAGUAR XJ220, TOYOTA TS040 HYBRID (2014), #expand if required# Tips and FAQ History This is the fourth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge * The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with Porsche. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone’s benefit. General Tips Strategy Real Racing 3 is a massive game designed by FireMonkeys (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: List of Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise and Light-Rider: Methods to slow bots down Also view: * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips. Start / End Strategy The player has # days to complete the 4 stages, the event is 4 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 4 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can continue the following day. The next stage 02, will unlock at midnight providing stage 01 is completed, stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 4, in total there will be 4 x 24 hours = 96 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Wed @ 7:30 PM the event will end 4 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, Saturday August 21, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Wed, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage 4 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. Unfortunately there maybe a short time to start this event! It maybe only open for 1 week, as the next event is expected Saturday August 27. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you lose do a cloud restore, this will save a long service after the longer, endurance, cup and NASCAR events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again lose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try losing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: Also see Methods to slow bots down The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing RR3 Michael P wrote: If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete shutdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine: *App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. *Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project When is the last time I can start this Event? The event started August 20, with a 5 day entry time, meaning ~August 25. However the next special event, Samsung Championship Limited Time Series (LTS) to win a MERCEDES-BENZ SLS AMG GT3, is expected to start ~August 27. If this event is started on August 25, the last two stages, held over 27th and 28th will overlap that LTS. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went though a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The JAGUAR XJ220 is available to win if the challenge is completed in 5 days, after August 25 the JAGUAR XJ220 can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The JAGUAR XJ220 is available in the Supercar Classic Clash bonus series part of the Legend group. This vehicle was added in the released in August 2016 and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in Supercar Classic Clash or by completing the Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 special event. This vehicle can be acquired for 400 or 320 with showcase discount. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: For Supercar Classic Clash the JAGUAR XJ220 costs 320 for PR57.0 (3343333 -3 Engine & -1 Drivetrain & Suspension), @ 320 . The FERRARI F40 needs -1 Engine & Suspension @ 86 , for the same PR. The recommend car is therefore the F40, especially as it need -1 Engine for Classic Ferrari Showdown. How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * JAGUAR XJ220 For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section JAGUAR#JAGUAR XJ220 - Direct link to the JAGUAR XJ220 project page with PR. Useful Pages Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. * History - Version history of Real Racing 3 Editing * Information ** How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages ** How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages ** RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Pages that need additional content. ** New way of reporting comments! - How to report problems to Kuzz. ** Creating Series pages - help for editors - Info on creating new race pages with gsheet ** Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials ** New feature for Template:T/stats - Car statistics template. ** Update to Car Upgrades template - Car upgrade information *Templates ** RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template - Template for creating Tips pages ** RR3 Wiki:Series Template - Template for creating Race pages ** RR3 Wiki: Manufacturers' page template - Template for creating Manufacturers' page ** RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template - Template for special events ** RR3 Wiki:Car Template - Template for car pages Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion (with all cars) * Next Update Suggestions - Forum post - What would you think would be cool about the new update? * User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 - my progress and cars bought (May 2015) * User blog:RR3 Michael P/BlueStacks for Android - Blog about using Android emulators to run RR3 Challenge Forum Posts * R$ 1 Million Plus Payout - every month there are one or two opportunities to earn R$1m+ * Who can set the fastest time in these races?: * Endurance Kings 10 lap fastest leader board ** Endurance Champions 22.2 leaderboard ** Accolade Open 22.3 leaderboard ** Classic Ferrari Showdown 21.3 leaderboard ** Supercar Elites 22.3 leaderboard ** Hypercar Charge leaderboards ** Indianapolis Speedway Endurance event Leaderboard ** More at: Board:Challenge Threads External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * Real Racing's YouTube page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page * Real Racer Youtube Videos by SiCK-GamER1 Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Stage 01 (The Fanboy): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Time Trial at Silverstone - The National Circuit - Win this event - Recommended PR39.8 RR3 Michael P wrote: With Time Trial's set a slow time, as sometimes it has to be beaten in later events. Also stay on track :P Goal 1.2: Head To Head at Silverstone - The National Circuit laps - Win this event with 5 overtakes (vs F40 - Recommended PR39.8 Goal 1.3: Cup at Silverstone - The International Circuit laps - Win this event within 2:12 - Recommended PR40.9 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Bremm75 report: Just a reminder: go SLOW in stage 1.1. In my experience sometimes you have to beat your prior race time. I turned all assists on and high, doing the lap at Silverstone in 56 seconds. Also, no upgrades. Stage 1.2 you have to overtake a F40 five times and win. Stage 1.3 has 2 laps in Silverstone International and you have to win below 2'12". It's doable with no upgrades (2'10"054 for me). Tilt B, TC off, steering and brakes low. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Bremm75, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Stage 02 (Memories): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Hunter at Silverstone - The International Circuit - Tailgate within 22 yd (20 m) for 10 seconds and then win this event - Recommended PR42.0 Goal 2.2: Cup at Silverstone - The Grand Prix Circuit laps - Reach a speed of 171 mph (275 kph) 2 times and win this event - Recommended PR43.0 Goal 2.3: Speed Snap at Silverstone - The National Circuit — Win this event without skidding - Recommended PR44.1 IvanSlivin wrote: I've managed to complete 2.3 with R$ upgrades. The key is to brake while going into the first corner, taking it wide, and then accelerate into the straight with minimal skidding. *Traction control: ON *Steering assist: None *Brake assist: None *Controls: Buttons Sensitivity: 10 Goal 2.4: Cup at Silverstone - The International Circuit laps - Win this race or place 2nd by a maximum distance of -200 yd (-182 m) - Recommended PR45.2 :Reports Bremm75 report: Stage 2.1 maybe needs some bot management. Ivanov was +54 m then after some failing by aborting, Elias came with -39 m. 3 and 1/2 bars of damage. Stage 2.2 consists in reaching 171 mph or 275 kph twice and winning a cup. It might NOT worth hiring the engineer, since you have two laps to go through. 10 bars of damage (left 3 and half green lit). Stage 2.3 is a speed snap with no skidding rule. Bot management seems not working on this one. 231.68 kph is the highest speed by Tan. I drove gracefully and scored 232.11 kph. Took me only one damage bar. Left 2 greens lit and one green faded. Stage 2.4 is a cup where you have to win against 20 FERRARI and 1 McLAREN F1 or be 2nd within 200 yds or 182 m. Recommended PR is 45.2. All done with PR 45.3, tilt B, low steering and brakes, TC off. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Bremm75, IvanSlivin, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Stage 03 (Misconceptions): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: Cup at Indianapolis Motor Speedway (Morning) – Road Course laps - Be in 1st place by the 2nd lap, then tailgate by 22 yd (20 m) for 20 seconds, then win - Recommended PR46.3 Goal 3.2: Speed Record at Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Road Course - Win this event without going off track - Recommended PR47.4 Goal 3.3: Elimination at Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Road Course (Rolling Start) - Win this event with an average speed of 107 mph (171 kph) without colliding - Recommended PR49.4 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. Goal 3.4: Cup at Indianapolis Motor Speedway (Morning) – Speedway laps - Either lap Michael or overtake him at least 17 times in the first lap - Recommended PR49.5 :Reports Chopyes report: Stage 3.2 : I managed to do this by doing a U-turn and drive until the beginning of the straight line and then I had the whole straight line to do the job easily. (I hope my english is good enough to be understood...) Bremm75 report: Stage 3.1 is a two-lap cup at Indy Road Course. Be the 1st crossing the line at the the end of 1st lap, then get overtaken by the 2nd car, tailgate it for 20 seconds and then win in 1st. You may hire the Engineer to have no further servicing before the end in this stage. Stage 3.2 is a Speed Record without going off track. Tip: right after starting, go back to the intersection where you get back to the oval section and then move towards to the finish line, avoiding to skid. You probably can go 300+ kph but bear in mind that you just need to be the 1st (you don't have to beat Chuck Yager's speed record). Stage 3.3 is a rolling start Elimination against 7 McLAREN F1 without collisions and average speed over 171 kph. A bit tricky with only R$ upgrades, but doable. Be at least the 2nd before getting back to the oval section and go flat out right after the last banking. Don't get nervous while in 1st since your opponent will be tailgating you until the end. Stage 3.4 is a four-lap cup at Indy Speedway and you have to overlap Michael or overtake him 17 times before starting the 2nd lap. Both are doable with only R$ upgrades. All done with PR 45.3, tilt B, low steering and brakes, TC off. LuxCal Rewport 3.1 is easy. The 20 seconds of tailgating does not have to be continuous. I was able to do it with only R$ upgrades (PR 45.3). 3.2 is also easy, but I had to back up a ways at the start to do it. 3.3 also a breeze, despite being about three points below the recommended PR. 3.4 took a couple of tries. The car was trashed by this point, and I was unable to lap Michael within four laps. I tried overtaking 17 times in one lap instead, but I couldn't quite get there. Serviced the car, and found I was still not quite able to lap him, but now I was able to do the 17 overtakes within a lap. That seems the easier way to go, for me at least. For a better driver, you can probably lap Michael; I did come close. RR3'tyoloo Report: Complete Stage 3 without major problems with only R$ upgrades. 3.1 Get to 1st by 2nd lap, tailgate for 20 sec and win No problems getting to 1st position after the first few corners, dropped back to 2nd at the start of the 2nd lap. As usual, the bots are slow in the corners and with the continuous timer, 20 secs gained and finished in 1st place. 3.2 Speed Record Target to beat : Santos 296 kph. Drove a normal lap and could only manage 290 kph. Did a 180 and drive in the opposite direction at the start till you reach the barrier to get the maximum distance in the straight. Reached 298 before the 1st corner. 3.3 Average 171 kph elimination 2 attempts on this goal. Failed to catch the 1st bot fast enough the 1st try. 2nd attempt, got to 1st place just before the end of first place and managed the race from there with minor collisions but not serious enough to fail the goal. Cutting corners might work better but i did not try it as the car has terrible handling and grip atm. 3.4 Lap Michael or overtake him 17 times Decided to go with the overtaking as it seemed more fun to do and with only 7 upgrades, it may not be fast enough to lap the E-type. First few tries are to get familiar with Michael's driving style. Usually managed to get about 15 tries before reaching the finish line. Most of the overtakes are done on the straights, he may even try to pit you so try not to race side-by-side. Overall, a good Day 3. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chopyes, LuxCal, RR3'tyoloo, Bremm75, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Stage 04 (Recreation): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1: Cup at Circuit des 24 Heures laps - Reach a top speed of 210 mph (337 kph) and win without going off-track - Recommended PR50.6 Goal 4.2: Autocross at Circuit des 24 Heures — Win this event without skidding or going off- track - Recommended PR52.0 Goal 4.3: Speed Snap at Circuit des 24 Heures — Win this event within 25 seconds - Recommended PR53.4 GOLD TRAP!!! READ CONCLUSION BELOW. Goal 4.4: Cup at Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening) - Win this event without going off-track or colliding - Recommended PR53.8 Goal 4.5: Endurance at Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) - Win this event without going over 200 mph (321 kph) - Recommended PR53.8 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports ---Conclusion--- Won the car using only R$ upgrades 7/27, skipped 4.3 earning 30 gold overall. Suggested experienced drivers skipping 4.3, new drivers skipping 4.3, 4.4, 4.1 and 4.5 (in difficulty descending order). Suggested do NOT get gold upgrades. Tried doing upgrades to 3331111 costing 108 gold just to pass 4.3, cheaper just to skip using 20 gold, saving 88 gold. Bremm75 report: I hope you won't get disappointed as I got at stage 4. The whole day is a gold trap, to be honest. So, I skipped all goals. Taking in account the 50 gold I won, I "lost" only 50 gold. Stage 4.1 can be done easily, but the catch lies in the details: I had no room enough to max out the engine without going off-track. Stage 4.2 has the same issue as 4.1 and a "bonus" of no skidding. I finished in 4th place. Stage 4.3 as stated above, can put your coins all of a sudden down the drain. I finished in 8th place. Stage 4.4 might be doable with only R$ upgrades, but so far I just got angry and skipped before tearing up my tablet, since I have no hair to pull out of my head. Stage 4.5 might be doable too, but I lost 4 times near the end, so I skipped it too. Too grumpy to keep trying. One may try driving like a mad man, cutting corners and overtaking every car like a getaway. That was the best approaching I've found so far. By the way, no TS040 at 4.5 -- it's XJ220. I wish you guys luck. Don't let the monkeys put you down. GreetingsfromBA report: Just finished with 1131313 4.1 overtake bots before mulsane and hit the wall after first mulsane straight - possible without offtrack - with breaking after reaching the speed. 4.2 just a clean race 4.3 asked for the gold upgrades. Breaking point is halfway between yellow blue boarder and the shadow of the sign, then cut it tight with wide exit from the turn to reach 298 something 4.4 success after first attempt,again you need to overtake the mclarens before first straight and then it's quite a drag to victory. I've only added traction control to porsche curves as it felt more stable (as always I'm using solely button control, mostly with SA high, BA low , haha). 4.5 after few attempts I've tried the never-exceed-90-sec strategy and did it in the very first try Good luck from Slovakia! Credit: RR3 Michael P, Bremm75, GreetingsfromBA, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: The JAGUAR XJ220 was upgraded with 7 R$ upgrades only, event 4.3 was skipped for 20 . Daily adverts were watched, upto 20 per day, 9 daily reward for 25 August and 40 for completing the SE. In theory this should be 4 x 20 + 9 +40 -20 = +109 and the car worth 400 . Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who have left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Jaguar Legacy: XJ220 Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes